


Broken Dreams

by PrideDaffodil



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love, Solitude, antagonist, just damien and his thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideDaffodil/pseuds/PrideDaffodil
Summary: In which Damien listens to a well-known song on the radio and faces his own loneliness.





	Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post-ending fanfic about Damien from 'The Bright Sessions'.

It was a quiet night, and like many others, Damien kept driving. It was very late, but he had been having a hard time trying to sleep in those crappy motels. People could be really annoying when you couldn’t control them, he kept telling himself... 

Yeah, it was their fault. It had nothing to do with certain memories about a different time in road motels, with another person.

The desert landscape was impressive at night, so huge and dark and beautiful. Magnificent. But it didn’t dazzle him anymore. That was just another lonely road more. At first, he had decided to head south, in order to search for another city in which he could settle down and wait for his ability came back. 

But he had already left many cities behind, like he was running away. He didn’t give a fuck about that Wardsword bitch or the AM. He was running from the past. There was no other thing to do anymore.

After taking a sip of some really disgusting coffee, Damien decided to stop the car. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Cigarettes also helped him to stay awake. Plus, his dreams weren’t what one could call ‘pleasing’. He dreamt about his time in the AM, about Wardsworth, about all of them. Fuck, he even dreamt about the insignificant Agent Green.

He grunted, annoyed by his own thoughts, and turned the radio on, which turned out to be a bad idea, as he realized when he recognized the song playing. A wry smile bloomed in his face.

‘I walk a lonely road, the only one I had ever known. 

Don’t know where it goes, but it’s only me and I walk alone’

He chucked, and lit a second cigarette. He looked at the night sky and then, the desert. Their immensity and the fact that there was no soul around made him felt even lonelier. It suited him, though. 

Yeah, he had been alone all his life, even before his parents abandoned him. That’s the price he had paid for having born with such an extraordinary ability. He couldn’t connect with anyone, because no one really understood, what it was like to be as powerful as he was. That was what he had been trying to explain Doctor B. and the others.

He remembered how good it felt to meet the therapist. Finally, he was able to tell someone about his ability, even if she wasn’t especially fond of his visits. Damien had loved her strength, her cold blood. And his life had become more interesting. She was different to all the people he had met before. And she was just as lonely as him, so he had considered her…a friend.

But, of course, she didn’t hesitate when she had the chance to sell him to the AM. He would have never expected Doctor B to betray him like that. It had been extremely infuriating and…damn, it hurt. No, she had never understood. None of them had understood, the others. Sam, the stupid jock that almost killed him, and the mind reader, yeah, Chloe. A nice girl. But Doctor B was supposed to be better than that. He wasn’t like the rest. He was the one in control, there was no other choice. The only thing that mattered is what he wanted, because he always got what he wanted. That’s how things worked.

‘I walk alone

I walk alone’

And then, she had the nerve to lie to him about Mark’s power. Well, at least she didn’t tell him about it, but she was supposed to. So what did she expect? That he acted like her loyal puppy?

After all, he was the one who had rescued Mark from the AM. Both of them had outstanding abilities. Mark was meant to be with him. Damien was more than happy to share his power. He’d finally found someone able to know how it felt to be like him.

But again, he had been wrong.

‘My shadow’s the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart’s the only thing that’s beating…’

Fucking Brights…

Mark could have destroyed him. He had hated being the one controlled, because things had been never like that, they were not meant to be like that. He suddenly remembered how Mark looked when he was sleeping. Even when he wasn’t suffering from any nightmare, he seemed so fragile. His tormented expression, his heavy breathing, the way his long hair used to fell over his face…

‘Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then, I walk alone’

‘Fuck…’ he mumbled

They all wanted him to be gone.

He thought about the time he called him on his own birthday, completely drunk. That had been so pathetic…

And he had rejected him, like the others. 

C’mon, he wasn’t really going to make Sam kill herself, he thought. Neither had he planned on hurting the emo kid. And definitely, he didn’t want to hurt Chloe, but she decided to be…uncooperative. He tried to ignore the guilt he felt, knowing how much damage he had done to the girl.

He just needed Wardsword to give him what he wanted, what he needed. Because there was no way he could accept that more people just started to be unaffected by his ability.

He couldn’t afford it.

It was easy for the others to judge him. They wanted him to be the Bad Guy. But it had been so easy for them. They didn’t know what it was like to live with that power all his life. How it made you felt. How it made you be the one in control, no matter what, even if it made you the loneliest person in the planet. Because, after all those years, the only thing that he could trust was his ability. It was the only thing reliable and permanent in his life, the only thing he had. 

It didn’t matter if people really liked him, because they were going to do as he pleased. His wishes became their own and they could live in harmony, that’s what he had always thought…

Bullshit. 

Damien threw his cigarette and the coffee through the window. After some hesitation, he opened the car’s door and went out. He needed some fresh air. Then, he jumped into the car bonnet and lied down. 

‘I walk this empty street,

on the boulevard of broken dreams.

Where the city sleeps

And I’m the only one, and I walk alone.’

His ability was gone. What he once has considered his lifestyle, his identity, was gone. He was an empty shell. 

And no one really wanted to be with him. 

No one wanted him around. 

No one cared about him. 

It had always been like that. And even if he couldn’t accept the idea of his power abandoning him completely-because he still felt it, somehow, or at least that’s what he wanted to believe- that was one of those nights, in which he thought that he was going to be broken forever.

After running into Chloe at the café, he had turned around and had kept driving. He couldn’t go back to that town. He couldn’t go back to Doctor B’s office. Mark didn’t want him around. There was no one there waiting for him to come back.

Again, he walked alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!  
> For me, Damien is a very interesting antagonist-he's so fucked up. I had been trying to understand how his mind works. So I wanted to write about him, from my own point of view.  
> Feel free to comment! <3


End file.
